Marro Drudge
A strange sizzling sound fills the Ticalla Jungle, and an acid stench fills the already scent-filled swamp. In the distance, a new type of lesser Marro fires its two pistols. Upon closer look, there are fleshy veins flowing from the body of the Marro Drudge to the creature’s pistols. Its target is one of the giant wasps that inhabit the rivers and lakes of the jungle. Giant globs of deep purple goo rocket out of each pistol. Nasty smells of strong acid fill the air, the wings of the wasp dissolve in the acid shots, and the massive creature falls to the ground from the Drudge's attack. If its attack wasn’t enough, the Drudge are very dangerous in Swamp Water. They seem to emerge out of the Swamp Water from nowhere. There are rumors that areas of the uncharted swamp are filled with nothing but submerged Marro Drudge waiting to attack. Stats *Move: 5 *Range: 5 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 2 *Point Value: 50 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Swamp Water Strength': When a Marro Drudge is on a swamp water space, add 1 to its attack and defense. *'Swamp Water Tunnel': If a Marro Drudge ends its normal movement on a swamp water space, you may immediately place it on any empty same-level swamp water space within 5 spaces. If a Marro Drudge is engaged when it starts to tunnel, it will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Are a valid target for the Marro Hive’s Hive Mind ability. *May benefit from Marro Hive’s Marro Rebirth ability. *Are a valid target for Tul-Bak-Ra's Teleport Reinforcements ability. Behind the Game The Marro Tunnelers (Drudge) were released together with the Marro Stingers, but unlike the Stingers, the Tunnelers are considered a more reliable squad - albeit a slightly weaker one that is depended on maps with swamp water - however they don't have a special power that risks killing off a squad member and preventing the rest of the squad from attacking just less then about every forth roll. That said, do not use them on a map that doesn't have Swamp Water and note that they are best used in combo with the Marro Hive. Strategy Marro Drudge are usually referred to as Marro "Tunnelers" because of their Swamp Water Tunnel ability. When working with the Marro Tunnelers it is important to think of them as a Guard/Hunter combination. This means that the Marro Tunnelers should be used to defend a given area (in this case, a swamp), but should still utilize their abilities to assault strategic targets. The Marro Tunnelers do this with impunity due to Swamp Water Tunnel, their main ability. Major Q10 approaching from one side? Abort your defensive stance and target someone else. Need someone to grab that glyph near the Swamp Water? Send in the Tunneler and then follow up with your heavy hitters. When using them as the first role, Guard/Hunter, you need to strike hard and fast. Your opponent’s Order Markers should play a key role in whom you target. You want to target the figures that have no Order Markers on them at all, or, if that’s not possible, the units with the least amount. Opponents that can’t retaliate are good targets for the guerilla tactics of the Marro Tunneler. Wait until your opponent has committed himself to a particular deployment strategy with the units he sends out first. A map heavy with swamp water will allow you to send the Marro Tunneler all the way up to his start zone in just two turns, and Swamp Water Tunnel will allow them you bypass the intervening units. You can also use swarm units like Deathreavers to tie up those intervening units so they can't move, effectively protecting your own start zone. On one final note, using the Tunnelers on a map without Swamp Water is a bad idea. For 20 points more, you can get the Minutemen, for 15 points more (including a Swog Rider) the Arrow Gruts. It is only on a map with Swamp Water that the Tunnelers show their worth. For best use, use them in armies that include the Marro Hive. Category:Utgar Category:Marro Category:Common Squad Category:Swarm of the Marro